folksongindexfandomcom-20200214-history
Rev. J.M. Gates
Overview Rev. J.M. Gates was a gospel preacher. He recorded sermons, and his records were the best-selling records in the African-American Community during his carrier. Biography Reverend J.M. Gates was born in 1885 probably in Atlanta, Georgia. He was the minister of the Cavalry Church. He recorded about 200 songs from 1926-1940. He died c. 1941. Albums Featured * The Anthology Of American Folk Music * The Complete Recorded Works Of Rev. J.M. Gates * Blues, Blues Christmas * Yonder Come The Blues * The Gospel Sound * The Half Ain't Never Been Told (album) * Too Late, Too Late * Goodbye, Babylon (album) * Where Will You Be Christmas Day? (album) * Before The Blues * An Introduction To Gospel Song * Country Gospel Song * Jazz (album) * Roots 'n' Blues * The Black Country Music Of Georgia Original Discography * Need Of Prayer * The One Thing I Know * Death`s Black Train Is Coming * I`m Gonna Die With The Staff In My Hand * Baptize Me * Dying Gambler * Praying For The Pastor * After A While * I Know I Got Religion * The Dying Mother And Her Child * Ain`t Gonna Lay My Religion Down * There`s One Thing I Know * You Belong To That Funeral Train * Four And Twenty Elders * I Prayed, I Prayed * Sit Down, Servant, And Rest A Little While * The Dying Gambler * Ye Must Be Born Again * Oh! Death Where Is Thy Sting? * Death`s Black Train Is Comin` * Goin` To Die With The Staff In My Hand * Funeral Train * Must Be Born Again * Amazing Grace * One Thing I Know * You Can Tell The World About This * Tell Me, How Did You Feel? * Waiting At The Beautiful Gate * Goin` To Heaven Anyhow * I`m Going To Heaven Anyhow * Tramping To Make Heaven My Home * Death`s Black Train Is Coming * I Know I Got Religion, Yes, Yes * The Funeral Train A-Coming * Death`s Black Train * I`ve Left This World Behind * The Blind Man By The Wayside * Paul And Silas In Jail * Judgement Day Is Coming * I`m Gonna Die A Witness * Death Might Be Your Santa Claus * I Am So Glad Trouble Don`t Last Always * Yonder Comes My Lord With A Bible In His Hand * Dry Bones In The Valley * Jesus Rose From The Dead * Lazarus In Heaven And The Rich Man In Hell * Blow, Gabriel - For It`s Judgment! * [[Just As Soon As My Feet Strike Zion * Adam and Eve In The Garden * Sad Home Of Death * You`ve Got To Lay Down And Die Some Day * I`m A Soldier In The Army Of The Lord * You Got To Cross Jordan * Hebrew Children In The Fiery Furnace * Moses In The Wilderness * I`m So Glad Trouble Don`t Last Always * I`m Going To Heaven If It Takes My Life * I`ll Be Satisfied * Get Right With God * Praying For The Mourners * Jonah And The Whale * Sisters` Prayer Meeting * Noah And The Flood * Rich Man And The Needle`s Eye * Hell Wasn`t Made For Man * The End Of The World And Time Will Be No More * Prodigal Son * Hell Is In God`s Jail House * Are You Bound For Heaven Or Hell? * Hell Bound Express Train * Devil In A Flying Machine * Where will You Be Christmas Day? * Will The Coffin Be Your Santa Claus? * God`s Wrath In The St. Louis Cyclone * White Horse And His Rider * If You Say You Got Good Religion, Don`t Turn Back * From The Pit To The Throne * You May Be Alive Or You May Be Dead, Christmas Day * The First Born Was A Murderer * He Was Born In A Manger * Samson And The Woman * A Bank That Never Fails * A Building That Never Gives Way * A Sure-Enough Soldier * Somebody`s Been Stealin` * Kidnapping * Do It Yourself * Tiger Flowers` Last Flight * The Ball Game Of Life * Who Shall Deliver Me From The Body Of This Death? * The Eagle Stirs Her Nest * The California Kidnapping * Things That You Can Move Don`t Ask God To Move * Since Jesus Came Into My Heart * Woe Be Unto You Liars * Stop For The Red Light * Pay Your Furniture Man * The Rattlesnake Coils Before He Strikes * Deacon Board Meeting * Women Spend Too Much Money * Why Don`t You Live So God Can Use You Anytime? * You Mother Heart Breakers * Speed On, Hell Is Waiting For You * Straining At A Gnat And Swallowing A Camel * You Midnight Ramblers * Dead Cat On The Line * The Flood Of Alabama * Death Is On Your Track * Lord, I`m In Your Hands * Down Here, Lord, Waiting For You * Did You Spend Christmas Day In Jail? * No Room In The Jail House * Manish Women * Saturday Night Black Marier Riders * Meeting The Judge On Monday Morning * You Gonna Need This Man Jesus On Your Bond * I`m Going Home On The Heaven-Bound Train * Jacob `Rassled With The Angel * Elijah The Key Man * Dead Cat On The Line No. 2 * Corn Licker And Gasoline * The Woman And The Snake * Clean The Corners Of Your Mind * Scat To The Cat And Suie To The Hog * David And Uriah * These Hard Times Are Tight Like That * Is The Rope Around Your Neck? * Kinky Hair Is No Disgrace * Pay Your Policy Man * Keep The Graves Of Your Loved Ones Clean * Prison Bound * He`ll Feed You When You`re Hungry * Pray For Better Times To Come * Lord, I`m In Your Care * On The Battlefield * There Is Something About The Lord Mighty Sweet * No Bad Streets In Town * Will You Have Christmas Dinner In Jail? * Highway To Hell * Hell Ain`t Half Full * Don`t Hide From Your Furniture Man * President Roosevelt Is Everybody`s Friend * No Bread Line In Heaven * Highway Robbers In The Night * Rev. Gates` Song Service * Valley Of Death * Goin` Through The Pearly Gates * Born To Die * Prepare To Meet Thy God * Wolf Cat And His Catcher * New Dead Cat On The Line * So Glad I`m Here In Jesus` Name * This Heart Of Mine * The Racket Train * Hell Without Fire * Will hell Be Your Santa Claus? * Baptist World Alliance In Atlanta, Georgia * Smoking Woman In The Street * Job And His God * Travelin` On * I`ll Fly Away * It`s What You Think And Not What You Know * Men And Women Talk Too Much * Joe Louis` Wrist And His Fist * Hitler And Hell * When The War Is Over * Guide Me While I Run This Race * My Foot-Steps Is Numbered * Not A Dog Shall Move His Tongue * Gettin` Ready For Christmas Day Category:Performers Category:Preachers